


Étoile

by Koehler



Series: Hamilton x Reader Drabbles [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: No Good Deed, Wicked - Freeform, broadway songs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9093250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koehler/pseuds/Koehler
Summary: Lafayette finds his girlfriend singing a song from Wicked.





	

**Author's Note:**

> “mon étoile” means “my star”

The rough sketch in front of Y/N was nowhere near finished, and she was determined to get it done before her fiance got home and took her out to dinner. The drawing was currently a small resemblance of a darkened oval, but she was hoping to get it to look like Gilbert.

Her headphones were on, broadway tunes keeping her mind busy as she passively listened to the _Wicked_ album. The pencil furiously ran across the page, building her vision on the paper. The music was mainly in the back of her mind until she heard lyrics that pulled her into the song and snapped her back to the world around her.

_Elphaba_

_Fiyero!_

_Eleka nahmen nahmen_

_Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen_

_Eleka nahmen nahmen_

_Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen_

Her pencil stopped drawing, head snapping up to purely listen to the intro. A huge smile spread across Y/N’s face as her pencil twirled around in the air, matching the tempo of the song. Her voice was a bit rough for a moment due to the long time without use, but she started singing along in a hushed whisper.

_Let his flesh not be torn_

_Let his blood leave no stain_

_Though they beat him_

_Let him feel no pain_

_Let his bones never break_

_And however they try_

_To destroy him_

_Let him never die_

_Let him never die_

By the end of the first verse, her voice was full out. Y/N set her sketchbook aside, placing her pencil carefully on top and balancing it in place. She stood up, rising to full height. She started taking steps around the apartment, dancing to the music and spinning herself around. Using her arms to add emphasis to the words, she didn’t care that she was the only one who could hear the actual song, she was having fun and that was all she cared about.

_Eleka nahmen nahmen_

_Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen_

_Eleka nahmen nahmen_

_Ah tum ah tum eleka eleka_

_What good is this chanting?_

_I don’t even know what I’m reading!_

_I don’t even know which trick I ought to try_

_Fiyero, where are you?_

_Already dead, or bleeding?_

_One more disaster I can add to my generous supply_

_No good deed goes unpunished_

She was completely immersed in the emotions that she didn’t hear the front door open. Lafayette heard Y/N singing as he unlocked the door, smiling to himself at the sound of her voice. He was surprised to hear her full out belting the end of one of her favorite songs, but was certainly not disappointed.

Her eyes were closed as she spun and danced around their small kitchen, singing and unaware of his presence.

_Fiyero, saving you_

_I promise no good deed_

_Will I attempt to do again_

_Ever again_

_No good deed will I do again!_

“Should I be concerned about this ‘Fiyero’, mon étoile?” Lafayette asked, chuckling. “I can’t lose you, dear. I love you far too much to let someone steal your heart away.” Y/N stuttered a bit and blushed bright red.

“I-uh. How long-?”

“Just the end, although I did enjoy it quite a bit.” Gilbert took her hand and spun her around. “You should sing more often.”


End file.
